Моды
thumb|250px|Внутриигровой скриншот Sven Co-op, одного из старейших Half-Life модов (до сих пор обновляется) Серия Half-Life породила бесчисленное множество модов, среди которых многие стали популярны в игровом сообществе. Некоторые оригинальные моды, такие как Counter-Strike, Team Fortress, Day of Defeat, Ricochet, The Ship и Alien Swarm ''(изначально мод для ''Unreal Tournament 2004) были приняты Valve и превращены в коммерческие игры. Однако некоторые моды, такие как Garry's Mod были отклонены и остались независимыми играми. Существуют моды, которые основаны на вырезанном контенте, рекомендуемые файлы для Half-Life и вырезанные файлы Half-Life 2. Некоторые из этих модов добавляют небольшие или внушительные изменения в оригинальную игру, остальные созданы с нуля, но используют существующие движки, модели, звуки, текстуры и т.д. Некоммерческие моды можно скачать бесплатно, так как они не лицензированы движком. Известные моды thumb|250px|Внутриигровой скриншот Black Mesa, мода, полностью переводящего Half-Life на движок Source Так как модостроение не останавливается ни на секунду, не стесняйтесь дополнять список. GoldSrc *''Absolute Redemtion'' *''Action Half-Life '' *''Adam'' *''Adrenaline Gamer'' *''Afraid of Monsters: Director's Cut'' *''Arctic Incident'' *''Arrangement'' *''Azure Sheep'' *''Black Guard'' *''Black Ops'' *''Blue Shift: Reassignment'' *''BMTT3D'' *''Boreality'' *''BrainBread'' *''Brave Brain'' *''Brutal Half-Life'' *''Case Closed'' *''Cat-Life'' *''Chemical Exhistence'' *''Christmas Life'' * Cleaner's Adventures * Conundrum * Conundrum 2 *''Counter-Strike'' (Включена в розничные игры Valve) *''Crack-Life'' *''Crack-Life: Campaign Mode '' *''Cry of Fear'' *''Dark Insomnia'' *''Dark Side'' *''Dark Terrirory'' *''Day of Defeat'' (Включена в розничные игры Valve) *''Dead Sector'' *''Dead Shift'' *''Deliverance'' *''Doomed Lide'' *''DownFall'' *''Drug Barons'' *''Earth's Srecial Forces'' *''Escape'' * Escape from the Darkness * Escape from Woomera * ETC * Fate Reversal * Fight for Life * Firearms * Firefight Reloaded * Flat-Life * Force of Evil * Frontline Force * Full-Death * Gangsta Wars * Global Warfare * G-Invasion * Half-Dead * Half-Life: C.A.G.E.D. '' * ''Half-Life: Chernobyl *''Half-Life: Before'' *''Half-Life: Delta'' *''Half-Life: Esape Velocity'' *''Half-Life: Gold'' *''Half-Life: Gold - Multiplayer'' *''Half-Life: Induction'' *''Half-Life: Redux'' *''Half-Life: Visitors'' *''Half-Payne'' *''Half-Rats: Parasomnia'' *''Half-Secret'' *''HalfQuake'' *''HalfQuake: Amen'' *''HalfQuake: Sunrise'' *''Hazardous-Course 2 '' * Heart of Evil * Hopelessness * Hopelessness: Afterlife *''Hour-Glass'' *''International Online Soccer'' *''Intolerable Threat'' *''In Deep'' *''Jamie's Mod'' *''Junk-Life'' *''Kleiner's Adventures'' *''Krypton'' *''Left 4 Life'' *''Life Before The Half'' *''Life`s End '' *''Lost in Black Mesa'' *''Master-Sword'' *''Mission Impracticable'' *''Mission Impracticable 2'' *''Mistake'' *''Mystery House'' *''Natural Selection'' *''Natural Selection 2'' *''Night at the Office'' *''Nuclear Winter'' *''Operation Black Thunder'' *''Operation Nova'' *''Operations 1942'' *''Overturn'' *''PARANOIA'' *''PARANOIA 2: Savior'' *''Peaces Like Us'' *''Point of View'' *''Poke646'' *''Poke646: Vendetta'' *''Portrait of Freeman'' *''Prison '' *''Prototype 98'' *''Pulse'' *''Quantum Leap'' *''RainFall'' *''Red Mesa'' *''Red Mesa 2'' *''Residual Point'' *''Resistance'' *''Resistance 2'' *''Resistance 3'' *''Ricochet'' (Включена в розничные игры Valve) *''Rival Species'' *''Sandpit'' *''Sands of War'' *''Sabotage'' *''Science and Industry''thumb|250px|Меню в Garry's Mod 10. *''Scientist Slaughterhouse'' *''SHAFT '' *''Shepard's Mission'' *''Shores of Victory'' *''Space Prisoner'' *''Sven Co-op'' *''S.W.A.T.'' *''Sweet Half-Life'' *''Tactical Espionage Action'' *''Team fortress'' (Включена в розничные игры Valve) *''Terrorist Attack'' *''Terrorist Attack 2'' *''Test Your Skill'' *''Test Lab 16'' *''Thanatophobia'' *''The Alpha Unit'' *''The Challenger Deep'' *''The Core'' *''The Forgotten War: Corea'' *''The Gate'' *''The Gateway'' *''The Real'' *''The Ship'' (Включена в розничные игры Valve) *''The Specialists'' *''The Tower'' *''The Trap'' *''The Unknown Menace'' *''The Xeno Project I'' *''The Xeno Project II'' *''The Volcano'' *''The Way is Clear'' *''The Way is Clear 2'' *''They Hungerthumb|250px|Внутриигровой скриншот They Hunger *They Hunger 2: Rest in Pieces'' *''They Hunger 3: Rude Awakening'' *''They Hunger 4: Lost Souls'' (отменён) *''Time of Trouble'' *''Time to Run'' *''Time to Run 2'' *''Timefall'' *''Timeline Part I'' *''Timeline Part II: Iced Earth'' *''Timeline Part III: The Heart of Darkness'' *''Times of Troubles'' *''Todesangst '' *''Todesangst 2: Der Echte Fiend '' *''Tokami Island'' *''Torching the Light'' *''Total Evasion'' *''Town 17'' *''Tower'' *''Trigger Happy 2'' *''TWHL Cubicles'' *''TWHL Tower '' *''Two Smoking Barrels'' *''Twisted Hazard Course'' *''Typical Disaster'' *''Typical Disaster: The Lost levels'' *''Ultimate Attack'' *''Under Black Moon'' *''Underground'' *''Underground Facillity'' *''Underground Territory'' *''Underworld: Bloodline'' *''Unholy'' *''Unknown Menace'' *''USS Darkstar'' *''USS Gaspra'' *''Vietnam 1967'' *''Virtual Reality'' *''Visitors'' *''Vital Sings'' *''Vlokam'' *''Vlokam 2'' *''Wail of Death'' *''Wail of Death 2: The Hell Master'' *''Wake Up And Stay Alive'' *''Wanted! '' *''War: The Killer'' *''War House Fire Fight'' *''Weapons Factory'' *''White Force'' *''WormsHL'' *''Wybuchowka'' *''Xen Assault'' *''Xen Warrior'' *''X-treme Violence'' *''Zombie Edition'' *''Zombie Panic!'' *''Zombie Zoo'' *''Zombies'' (Отменен) *''Zone'' *''Испытатель'' *''Испытатель 2'' *''Испытатель 3 (Отменён) *Испытатель 4: Классика'' Source *''1187'' *''Aberration'' *''Action Half-Life 2'' *''Age of Chivalry'' *''Antlion Troopers'' *''Antlion Troopers Deuce'' *''Aperture Deja Vu'' *''Aperture Tag'' *''Aperture: The Other Wing'' *''Attempt to Survive '' *''Avenue Odessa'' *''Awakening'' *''Baryonic Predictament'' *''Battlegrounds 2'' *''Black Mesa'' (Фанатский ремейк Half-Life, уровни Зена в разработке; включён в розничные игры Valve) *''Black Mesa: A Spy In A Madman's Way'' *''Black Mesa: Insecurity'' *''Black Mesa: On a Rail Uncut'' *''Black Mesa: Uplink'' *''Black Snow'' *''Blue Portals'' *''Blue Portals 2'' (Отменён) *''BOAT-LESS'' *''Build 2046'' (Отменён) *''BrainBread 2'' *''Calamity'' *''Call In'' *''Causality Effect'' *''Chell’s Way to Home'' *''Cinematic Mod: Awakening'' *''City17: Episode One'' *''City 7: Toronto Conflict'' *''Civil Protection: Source'' *''Coastline to Atmosphere'' *''Codename CURE'' *''Collision'' *''Comatose'' *''Combine Insurrection'' *''Combine Combat'' *''Combine Destiny'' *''Conversion'' *''Compromised'' *''Counter-Life 2'' *''Cremation'' *''CUBE'' *''CURSE'' *''CSS Sci-Fi'' *''Dangerous World'' *''Dangerous World 2'' (Заморожен) *''Danger 2'' *''Darkness: Source'' *''Dark Interval'' *''Dark Researchers: Zero Hour'' *''Das Roboss'' *''Day Hard'' *''Daylight'' *''Dear Esther'' *''Deep Down'' *''Der Schwarze Nebel'' *''Destroyed Aperture'' *''Dino D-Day'' *''D.I.R.R.I.P.'' *''Drowned World'' *''Dystopiathumb|250px|Игровой скриншот Dystopia. *Eclipse'' *''Eye of the Storm'' *''Estranged'' *''Eternal Silence'' *''Empires'' *''Escape the Room'' *''Episode 17'' *''Event in Village'' *''Exterminatus'' *''Factum Solus'' *''FakeFactory's Cinematic Modthumb|250px|HD модель [[Аликс, основанная на бразильской модели Адриане Лиме в кинематографическом моде FaceFactory 8]] *''Fallout - Vault 7 *''Fast Detect'' *''Final Project'' *''Final Project Diary'' *''Firearms: Source'' *''Fistful of Frags'' *''Flesh'' *''Flipside'' *''Fortress Forever'' *''Forward Motion'' *''Garry's Mod'' (Включён в розничные игры Steam) *''Ground Complex'' *''Gamma Energy'' *''Get a Life'' *''GoldenEye: Source'' *''Gordan Freakman'' *''Gordon Freakman 2: Kleiner-Life'' *''Gorge Mesa'' *''Grey'' *''Ground Complex'' *''Guard Duty'' '(Фанатский ремейк Half-Life: Blue Shift, в разработке) *''G-String *''Half Stories: Human in Escape'' *''Half Stories: The Last Breath'' *''Half-Life: The Closure'' *''Half-Life 2: Capture the Flag'' *''Half-Life 2: Enslavement of Vortigaunts'' *''Half-Life 2: Half-Mind'' *''Half-Life 2: MMod'' *''Half-Life 2: Short Stories'' *''Half-Life 2: Update '' *''Half-Life 2 Oldschool Story'' *''Hazard Course ''(Фанатский ремейк обучающего курса Half-Life, в разработке) *Hazard Team' (Фанатский ремейк Half-Life: Decay, временно заморожен) *Hazardous Enviroment'' (Заморожен) *''Hidden Source'' *''Hostile Takeover'' *''Human '' *''Human Error '' *''Hunt Down the Freeman'' *''ICE - A Half-Life 2 Expansion Pack'' *''Infiltration'' *''Insects Infestation'' *''Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat'' *''Iron Grip: The Oppression'' *''Jailbreak: Source'' *''Jay's Mod'' *''Joutomaa'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Just Like Rebel'' *''Korsakovia'' *''Lambda Wars'' *''Leon HL2 Pack 1'' *''Liberation'' *''Lost in the Subway'' *''Lost Story: The Last Days of Earth'' (В разработке) *''Lost Under the Snow'' *''Lunar Descent'' *''Mad World'' *''MINERVA: Metasis'' *''MINERVA: Out of Time (В разработке) *Mission Improbable'' *''Missing Information'' *''Mistake of Pythagoras'' *''Modular Combat'' *''Mystery Combat Man'' *''NeoTokyo'' *''Nightfire: Source'' *''Nightmare House'' *''Nightmare House 2'' *''No More Room in Hell'' *''Obsidian Conflict'' *''Offshore'' *''Operation Black Mesa'' (Фанатский ремейк Half-Life: Opposing Force, в разработке) *''Opposing Force 2'' *''OTHER-LIFE: Hatch 18'' *''Outpost 16'' *''Overawe'' *''Perfect Dark : Source'' *''Penetration'' *''Person of Interest'' *''Pirates, Vikings and Knights II'' *''Plan of Attack'' *''Portal: Inside Out'' *''Portal: Outside Influence '' *''Portal: Prelude'' *''Portal: The Flash Version MapPack'' *''Portal 1.5'' *''Portal Pro'' *''Portal Stories: Mel'' *''Portal: Alive and Kicking'' *''Portal: Project-Beta'' *''Portal: Unity'' *''Portal 2: Timex'' *''Powerstation 17'' *''Precursor'' *''Project 9'' *''Project 25'' *Project Borealis *''Prospekt '' *''Pumpkin Night'' *''Quiet Rehabilitatiion'' *''Pyramid'' *''Raindrop'' *''Ravenholm'' *''Random 17'' *''Rebel Story'' *''Rebellion'' *''Research and Development'' *''Resistance and Liberation'' *''Resourceful Protagonist'' *''ReWolfenstein 3D'' *''Return of the Resistance'' *''Rexaura '' *''Riot Act '' *''Rock 24'' *''School (Lamesa)'' *''Sebastian'' *''Showdrop Escape'' *''Silent Escape'' *''Silent Hill: Alchemilla'' *''Siren'' *''SMOD'' *''SourceForts'' *''Spherical Nightmares'' *''Sprucecape'' *''Star Trek: Enterprise — Temporal Cold War '' *''Station 51'' *''Strider Mountain'' *''Suicide Survival'' *''Synergy'' *''Tenebra'' *''Tier 3'' *''Titan: XCIX'' *''The Event in Village'' *''The Island'' *''The Citizen'' *''The Citizen 2'' *''The Citizen Returns'' *''The Core'' *''The Forgotten Ones'' *''The Hunted'' *''The Last Zombie'' *''The Masked Prisoner'' *''The Silence Hides'' *''The Stanley Parable'' *''The Stargate Mod'' *''The Survival'' *''The Trap 2: Mindlock'' *''The Venatura'' *''Theos: A Chronicle of Faith'' *''They Hunger 4: Lost Souls'' (Заморожен) *''They Hunger Again'' *''Thinking with Time Machine'' *''Thunder's Leaves'' *''Transmissions: Element 120'' *''Triage'' *''Uncertainty Principle'' *''Underhell: Prologue '' *''Underhell: Chapter One'' *''Underhell: Chapter Two'' (В разработке) *''Water'' *''Weekday Warrior'' *''Wilson Chronicles'' *''Wiwenhoe: The Fall of Ravenholm'' *''Whoopservatory'' *''WW1 Source '' *''Xen Forces: Breath of Xen'' *''Year Long Alarm'' *''Zeno Clash'' (Планировался как мод, однако стал самостоятельной игрой, включённой в розничные игры Valve) *''Zombie Master'' *''Zombie Panic! Source'' *''Кайф-Лайф 2: История Жорика'' *''Кайф-Лайф 2: История Жорика - Абзац Первый'' *''Кайф-Лайф 2: История Жорика - Абзац Второй'' (В разработке) *''Собаке Топором По Голове Двинули'' Ссылки *Моды на Википедии en:Mods es:Mods Категория:Моды Категория:Творчество фанатов